


It's nice to dream

by swan_songs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_songs/pseuds/swan_songs
Summary: On one very ordinary night in Tokyo, an unusual thing happens in the attic of LeBlanc.





	It's nice to dream

It’s the dead of the night when Akira’s eyes snap open. As dead as a night in Tokyo can get, admittedly, with both lights and people chasing away and after the darkness, all night long.

Whatever remains of it makes its home in a dime-a-dozen old-fashioned neighbourhood like Yongen-Jaya, where the couple of stray streetlamps are rare like stars dotting the dark sky above the city. The shadows that cover the area are of the docile kind, and even in the attic of LeBlanc they remain calm and quiet despite the intrusion; save for the murmur of those that dance on worn wooden planks to the tune of the everpresent draft. They become somewhat more animated with Akira stirring, blinking blearily in his inability to tell how much time is left until natural light chases them away for good.

All things considered, the former leader of the Phantom Thieves considers himself a heavy sleeper and thankfully, rarely ever sees sleepless nights anymore. Though there’s one thing that will never fail to rouse him, always and without question, and that is Goro struggling in his own sleep. So it’s no wonder he jolts awake when the body in his arms starts shaking, small noises tearing through the haze of Akira’s own dreams. Jerking awake, he’s fully alert the second his still sleep-addled brain catches up to the adrenaline his heart has been frantically pumping for a good moment now.

The top of Goro’s head is the first thing Akira becomes aware of, its familiar weight resting on his shoulder, with the rest of the older boy’s body curled into Akira’s side. He seems to be still asleep; motionless save for the even rise and fall of his chest, under the arm Akira has securely draped over his form. There’s no tension in Goro’s back, at least from what he can tell by lightly running his palm up and down its plane in a featherlight caress. His shirt isn’t damp either; another telltale sign of night terrors missing, which leaves Akira wondering if his mind has played a trick on him, mistaking a squeak of the bed for a sob. While annoying, he vastly prefers this to Goro having to suffer through the rest of the night alone.

After all, ever since then, the land of unconsciousness has never been kind to them.

More than ready to go back to sleep, Akira bends down to press the second goodnight kiss of the evening to the top of of the brunette’s head and embraces his warm and solid body. The position is somewhat awkward, and it crosses Akira’s mind, already imagining the pained grimace that would make its home on Goro’s face if he allowed him to sleep in this arrangement for the rest of the night, so he slides his hands under Goro’s arms to gently move him into a more comfortable spot. Akira’s fond smile falls from his face as soon as it appears, with Goro’s whole body tensing the moment Akira’s arms tighten around him, his shaky gasp piercing the silence.

Jumping like a spooked cat, any thought of sleep is immediately chased from Akira’s mind, and his hands fly away from Goro’s back as through they were burned. But just as fast, they grab onto his shoulders to gently shake him awake.

“Goro?” A careful half-whisper to wake the other as delicately as possible is drowned out by a loud, sharp exhale and a fist tightening in Akira’s shirt. Before he can react to any of that though, Akechi is already curling further into himself, his upper half beginning to quake, face digging into the younger boy’s chest and Akira scrambles to do anything to amend it because it hasn’t gotten this bad in a while-

-only for Goro to release a breathy laugh, high-pitched and airy, not an ounce of distress or bitterness in it and Akira freezes, convinced he’s imagined it until he cranes his head as far as he can without disturbing the other, to take a proper look.

What he sees is a very much asleep, yet very much relaxed expression on Goro’s face; he’s smiling even as he continues to nuzzle Akira’s chest in a small, abrupt motions that look a lot more like nodding than anything else, as the former thief stares in wide-eyed wonder at the sight before him.

At the sight of Goro having a pleasant, dare he say a happy, dream. Something that has never happened before, as far as Akira knows.

A soft hum and and an utterance of his name by those upturned lips makes Akira go slack from relief, head thumping against the pillow as a shaky laugh escapes him in turn. He can’t help but smile as his heart squeezes in relief, and admires how downright adorable Goro looks when at peace. At a loss for what to do and overwhelmed by the warmth in his chest, Akira returns to his original plan and sneaks his hands around Goro yet again, bringing more of the brunette’s weight to rest on top of him. All in hopes of relaying some of his own joy to his sleeping boyfriend, and a wish for the dream to last as long as it possibly can.

“I love you so much,” Akira murmurs against Goro’s temple, more to himself than anything else in all honesty, once he settles with him securely nestled in his arms. He’s still smiling ear-to-ear, unreasonably giddy from something as simple as Goro having a pleasant dream about him. Hopefully about him. That is, until a ‘-ve you too’ is mumbled out hoarsely by the boy in his arms and Akira feels the embrace being returned.

Waking up earlier, Akira did not anticipate to be the one crying in the middle of the night and yet, he can’t do anything to stop the tears that make his view increasingly blurry. It seems to be what it takes for Goro to rouse too, as his head lifts to dazedly look around in search for what has disturbed him.

“Akira? Akira, what’s wrong?” The older boy’s speech slurs slightly, still heavily laced with sleep as his eyes land on Akira’s face, widening slightly in alarm.

“Ah, it’s nothing, Goro. Sorry about that. Everything is fine,” Akira half-chokes, half-laughs out as in his not-fully-awake-yet boyfriend reaches up to pet, somewhat awkwardly, the side of his head. None of it does anything to placate him, even though Akira's tears have dried up by now, leaving his eyes red and puffy and still a bit glassy, which prompts Akechi to clumsily turn on his stomach and raise on his elbows to better see other’s face.

From this angle, the faintly glowing stars glued to the ceiling frame him so nicely, Akira notes as he tries to get himself fully under control.

“Why are you crying?” Goro softly, so softly asks.

“I don’t know.” Akira shrugs, but that answer clearly doesn’t satisfy the other so he does his best to steady his voice before continuing. “I’m just so happy you’re here with me, Goro.”

The brunette perks up at that but his reply is interrupted by hands venturing into his brown locks, with each stroke and scratch derailing his train of thought further and further. Reveling in the attention, his eyelids droop along with his head; still heavy with sleep, it only gets heavier as Akira’s loving ministrations fill it with static.

“Me too. I wanna stay here forever,” Goro finally manages to groan out softly, when the tremors running down his body recede enough to let him speak.

“We can arrange for that, you know.” The reply is offered with a smirk by Akira, watching the other melt against him. He moves to direct Goro’s gaze to where he takes his hand into his own, placing a kiss on top of it. It seems to jumpstart something in Akechi’s mind, his eyes regaining the sharp look in them, eagerness overtaking his features.

“I know! You did beat me to proposing to you but I already have something”

“I proposed to you?” It slips from Akira’s lips so uncharacteristically loudly they both wince. They stare at each other in stunned silence, with Akechi progressively looking like he’s had a bucket of water spilled over his head, sobering up from his dreamy state in the blink of an eye.

“I-... you-!” Goro stutters, looking positively panicked and flushing deeply in mortification. His mouth keeps opening and closing repeatedly in search for anything to say to turn this around, trying to wiggle out of Akira’s persistent grip as it dawns on him that he might have gotten some things mixed up. But of course his mind draws a blank when he needs it the most, especially when he briefly catches Akira’s gaze, as it gleams with something that he really, really doesn’t like the implications of, yet stirs something deep within him.

His struggle doesn’t get him far when Akira flips them and pins him below, mouth set and eyes blazing, but even if it prevents Akechi from escaping, it doesn’t keep him from half-hearted attempts to shake the other off of him.

“Let me go!” He shrieks when it becomes clear he’s at Akira’s mercy whether he likes it or not.

“You had a dream about me-”

“I’m not saying anything!” 

Akira’s further silenced by a glare that promises consequences if he dares to say a thing. So he doesn’t, biting the inside of his cheek to stay quiet as he watches Goro’s expression go through a couple of drastic changes, before settling on crestfallen.

But it’s as good as admitting it outright, and while it’s almost too much for the both of them, it’s for very different reasons.

“Can you tell me what your dream was about?” Akira tries but is only met with silence. He’s far from done though. “Come on, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Did I do a good job? Or was I a ‘complete moron’ like always? Did you say yes?” He fires off, without thinking, without stopping, straight from his heart because that’s the only way he can get himself to say any of that at all. To hell with blurting out something dumb that Akechi will make sure to remind him of until the end of his life, he can live with that. But Goro looks progressively dumbfounded, caught so completely off-guard by the words he lets Akira bring them both into a sitting position without resistance.

“Would you like me to say that now? I’m serious, Goro.” Akira directs the other’s slightly unfocused gaze back to himself with a gentle hand on Goro’s cheek, looking straight into his eyes with an outward mask of steady confidence, when his insides painfully twist in uncertainty. But the red eyes searching his face clearly know that and that’s enough for all of Akira’s doubts to be chased away. Only then he takes a deep breath- they both seem to- before speaking. “Will you marry me, Goro?”

In all honesty, this is not how he planned for it to go. When just hours ago Akira had laid down to sleep next to Goro, he hoped they’d see a lazy morning after an uneventful night; lazy kisses, lazy cuddles, lazy naps way past the alarm. He never thought it would be the night he’d witness the most beautiful expression to ever grace Goro’s already handsome face: so bright and shining even when covered by the night’s shroud, putting the moonlight caught in his hair to shame. More precious than any gemstone or treasure could ever be.

Akira wants to see it more often, he’ll realize. For now, his nerves are about to fry his brain alive in the complete silence that keeps stretching on, afraid that this is not what, not how Goro wanted it after all.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t have a ring on me, but we can get them tomorr-... today, I guess...” He looks away and tugs at stray curl of his hair, rather painfully.

The wince he tries to hide, unsuccessfully, seems to be what snaps Goro out of his star-stuck stupor, hands flying to embrace Akira as he dives for a kiss, the momentum making them fall back on the bed.

“Yes, yes, Akira, a thousand times yes…!” Goro’s laugh chimes in the air, the sweetest, most soothing melody Akira’s ever heard and it makes him laugh too, out of happiness, yes, but also at his stupidity, because as his lips are claimed to seal their promise, it makes him understand he’s never had a reason to doubt himself and Goro’s feelings.

They lie in a tangle of limbs until sunlight becomes privy to their plans, eager and bright just like them, impatient to set them in motion like never before. As the time passes, they keep taking more and more fantastical shapes and their hushed conversation becomes no longer hushed. It might just take the metaverse returning into existence for all of them to manifest. Nothing is impossible for the two of them when they are together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this little something I wrote in 48h to destress in the middle of exams, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
